Profiling Lust
by SaraBoomBoxx
Summary: ON HOLD.
1. Impressions

'We've got our replacement' Rossi said, walking through to his office. The rest of the team looked quizzically at each other and Hotchner stood up and followed Agent Rossi into his office.

'Replacement?' he queried, closing the door behind him.

'JJs replacement. Shes leaving in a month isn't she?'

'Yes. So who's her replacement?'

Rossi sighed. He was deeply annoyed. After a moment he spoke.

'The girl who will be replacing her is named Larisa Parker-Kennedy and shes 22 years old. Above average IQ, though nothing to rival Reids. Shes trained in public and media relations aswell as having taken the classes to qualify as a profilers. Shes trained in the use of a gun and so has every qualification needed to join the squad.'

Hotchner listened all the way through this speech and couldn't work out why on earth Rossi was so angry. He was about to find out.

'She finished all her college courses at the ages of 19 and 20 because since middle school shes done accelerated classes. Shes currently working on Vogue as a fashion photojournalist,'

Hotcher left a gasp of suprise escape him.

'How'd she get from Vogue to FBI?' he asked.

'She submitted her resume last year but there was no openings. Since JJs leaving they proceeded to head hunt her. Without any input from me.'

'David, thats out of order...but she does sound like the best qualified candidate we could possibly get.' Hotchner hoped his immediate boss would see sense.

'I don't care if shes the most qualified candiate, I should have been the one to decide that. Now I'd like it if you'd leave please. Let the rest of the team know about her. She'll be here next Monday morning, make sure someones here to look after her.'

It was now obvious that Rossi wasn't intending on liking the kid if he could help it and Hotchner didn't think that was fair. He tried to start a speech several times but Rossi cut him off and in the end Hotchner left in a temper.

Storming back out into the main office he stood in the center and called for attention. Everyone paused what they were doing and turned to look at him. He looked round at the team and felt a large amount of pride in them. When they'd all gathered round he explained about the new recruit and gave orders that the office was to be left tidy so she didn't feel she was walking into a way zone. He also told them all to be in work about 20 minutes earlier than usual so she didn't think lateness was accepted. After giving that order he told them he was going home for the weekend and he'd be on his cell if anyone needed him.

As everyone went back to finishing off the work they had left from the last case they all thought of the new recruit in their own way.

Special agent Morgan started to organise his computer while thinking about how nice it would be to have some fresh blood. Particularly fresh blood as interesting as this dame sounded. He also half hoped that the chick would hit it off with Reid, who needed a girl in his life. Hell, she was even stupidly clever like Reid, so maybe they could get something going. Derek Morgan really hoped so.

Spencer Reid filled in his protocol forms whilst making a mental note to get up a half hour earlier on Monday, to make sure someone was here to welcome the new girl. She sounded interesting, at least. Particularly if she was similarly intelligent. Maybe he'd have someone to debate stuff with now, for as much as he loved the rest of the team he didn't have alot in common with them.

JJ Jareau thought about the new recruit with a mix of sadness as well as excited nervously. The new recruit would, in four weeks time, be replacing her, as she left for her new life with William, and to have their baby. She finished her paper work and left, the way her coat strained around her middle another reminder of what exictements life had in store for her in the next few months. She smiled as she climbed into her car.

Emily Prentiss looked forward to the new girl. She despised being the newbie and maybe she could take the girl under her wing alittle. Help her along. She was excited about the girls coming.

David Rossi felt bad for the way he was reacting. He knew he would probably not be the nicest to the girl when she came and he hated the idea that he could be so unreasonable. It just really hacked him off that the guys above him, who had a thousand times less experience that him, could take these decisions and just make them run without checking with him. The girls qualifications were superb, no doubt about that...it just really annoyed him that she could be appointed without him even knowing. He didn't want to admit it, but he also didn't like to think of JJ leaving. Afterall, she had been the one who helped the others accept him after he replaced Gideon. 


	2. First Times

Chapter Two; Larisas Point Of View.

I woke up and stretched lazily. By the little light in my apartment, it was like 7am. I yawned kind of loud and wondered what to do with my day. Maybe shopping. Or some spa treatments. I didn't have anything pressing to do at the office did I? Naah, I couldn't think of anything.

I reached over to my bed side table for my cell phone and hit a wall. I opened my eyes in shock and yelped. I wasn't in New York anymore. I couldn't go shopping at Tiffanys. I didn't work for Vogue anymore. I was in Quantico, Virginia and in two hours I was gonna start work as an FBI agent!

I hopped from bed and ran for the shower. An hour later I examined myself in front of my mirror. New skirt, black tartan mini with a huge bow. Very this season. Sex pistols shirt in white, tucked in. So painfully Luella. Black sheer tights and ludicriously high heels. Oh yes please. Hair straightened, falling into ringlets at the bottom. Make up - perfect. I didn't look a thing like an FBI agent, but whats a girl to do? I left the house after I grabbed my bag and drove into my new place of work.

I paused in the car park, rested my head against the wheel and took a deep breath. This is it Risa, fresh start. No mom interfering, no crappy ex boyfriends, nothing to do with dad. These people don't know you. So make a good impression. This is your dream job. Your going to love it. So get going, I thought silently. Mental pep talk over, I entered the building and signed myself in after filling in the correct forms. The nice girl at the desk said at some point today they'd sort me out a badge and my gun and gave me directions up to the office I'd be working in. As I leant on the wall of the elevator I grinned to myself. I was on my way to my office! In an FBI building! How cool. It was kind of like some wierd ass dream, I'm telling you man!

I entered the room after knocking and found it totally empty. Wierdness eh? Kind of wierd being in there without someone telling me I could be either. Felt like trepassing I guess. So I walked back out into the hall where I kind of felt more comfortable and looked at the clipping on the walls and the pattern of the carpet and stuff, you know. Then about 5 minutes after that, I heard footsteps and I looked up and this guys coming towards me, obviously going into the office cause the corridor kind of didn't go anywhere else.

'Hey,' I called out to the guy.

He kind of jerked, like he hadn't noticed me cos he'd been in a world of his own or something. Maybe he had. Anyones guess, really. He stopped and I got my real first look at him. And I have to say, woah! Gorgeousness, without a doubt. Longish brown hair and amazing eyes...oh dear lord, let me tell you, my heart did a full on BACKFLIP!

'Hi,' he answered back, sounding kind of, I don't know, maybe shy?

'I'm Larisa...Larisa Parker-Kennedy...and if this is the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI, I kind of work here from today, at least, thats what they told me at the front desk,' I smile as charmingly as I did on go-sees for Vogue.

He still looks freaked. He obviously thinks I'm a full on retard. Please lord let the floor open up and swallow me. Why am I such a dork!!

'I'm Dr. Spencer Reid..I work here too.' he smiles slightly and holds his hand out for me to shake. I proceed to shake it and concentrate very hard on not passing out at such close contact with this guy.

Then he kind of smiled again and said 'Shall we go in then?' holding the door to the office open for me. I nearly DIED with glee, I'm telling you. So we went in and he dropped his coat and bag on one desk and gestured at the one facing it and told me it'd be mine. So I sat on it and, I don't know, I must have looked at him really expectantly or something, cause he kind of smiled again.

'I'll call our technician and get her to set your computer to running. Then you can surf the web or something till everyone gets in...I don't know where they are. They should be here by now I think,' he says. Hes half talking to himself as he taps in a number.

After a quick conversation which I didn't get much of, cause he talked really quietly, he looked up and smiled, the biggest yet.

'Our audio visual technician Penelope Garcia will be up in around ten minutes to sort your account out. If you want to, I can take you down to pick up your badge now? You'll need Special Agent Hotchner or Special Agent Rossi before you get your gun though, I'm not senior enough sorry,' the poor guy looked kind of embarassed at this.

'That'd be awesome, and don't apologise! I couldn't sign you a gun out either so what is there to be sorry for? C'mon, lets go,' I hopped up and walked towards the door. Dr Reid followed me.

As we walked down the corridor I decided to try and break the ice as much as possible. The guy obviously wasn't exactly Mr Social. No idea why, cause looking like that, he fully should have a better social life than anyone I know, or have ever known!

'So what do I call you? Special Agent Reid? Or Doctor Reid?' I enquired as perkily as I could.

'Uhh, whichever you want. Technically its Special Agent Doctor Reid...but thats a mouthful...but so is what everyones gonna have to call you...so I don't know, ' he ran a hand through his hair agitatedly.

'Special Agent Parker-Kennedy? I know, kind of sucky, isn't it? Can't everyone just call me Larisa?' I smiled again and he returned it proper full on. Only had a slight heart-attack aswell...I'm so in control of myself.

So then we got back to the office and my computer was turned on and asking me to select a password. It still seemed pretty empty though,

'They probably will but in front of witnesses and stuff you'll be Special Agent Parker-Kennedy. And in front of witnesses, I'm Doctor Spencer Reid,' he said as we reached the end of the corridor and the elevator and stairs.

'Awesome...I'm gonna take the stairs if you don't mind. Tell me what floor and I'll meet you there. I have a thing about the dark...and enclosed spaces,' I grin and open the door to the stairs.

'I agree...mind if I join you? Me and Morgan got stuck in an elevator the other week...it was awful. Will you be able to get down the stairs ok in those shoes?' hes looking kind of incredulous now. With good reason too, my shoes are like 6 inches. Making me a grand total of five feet and nine inches. I'm possibly the shortest person in the building. But its alright, I'm used to it. So I laugh and assure Spencer that I can walk on stairs.

So we walk down, talking a little about our favourite books. And then I get my badge! I feel amazingly official and I'm grinning so much as we walk back up to the office.

'So, why don't you like elevators?' I ask.

'Same as you...darkness...the inherent absense of light. Not my thing. Theres also 6 elevator related deaths each year aswell as hundred of hospitalizsations and I know its impossible for all 6 elevator cables to snap spontaneously at the same time but I can still see it happening, call me paranoid but I can, and well, you know what they say about cans of worms once opened. I really wouldn't want to loose a limb through an elevator failure, also amputations sounds very painful and the pyschological aspect of it would probably drive me crazy, especially the phenomenom of 'phantom limbs', though it does intrigue me...' he trailed off as I stared at him.

'Sorry. I'm socially not good.' He looked waay shy when he said that.

'Actually I was staring because it sounds kind of like something I'd say...especially the thing about phantom limbs, I can't get my head round it to be honest,' I suddenly felt kind of shy admitting this stuff.

'Really?' Dr Reid asked.

I nodded and he smiled again. I'm such a freak! We re-entered the office and my computer blinked on at me happily. We thought we were still alone but then a minute after we came back in two people left an inner office. They introduced themselves to me as Agents Hotchner and Rossi.

Agent Hotch seemed pretty nice, kind of grave though and Agent Rossi barely even paid any attention to me.

'JJ, Prentiss and Morgan aren't here yet sir, I don't know where they are,' Doctor Reid said kind of nervously to Agent Hotchner.

'Morgan called me this morning. Theres been a murder in his apartment building. Abusive husband killed his wife, blunt force trauma to the head. Hes a witness because he heard the screaming and so on. Hes also helping the police organise everyone. If theres a case, we can call him and he'll come straight in, but we don't have a case at the moment, so it makes more sense for him to help with the homocide,' Agent Hotchner said.

'Oh okay, sorry. What do you want me to do for the day then sir?' Doctor Reid asked looking kind of confused again.

'You should go through some of our previous cases with Agent Parker-Kennedy please. And Agent Parker-Kennedy?' he said, addressing me

'Yes sir?'

'I'm assuming your computers running, so after Reids gone over the last three cases we handled with you, please get to know your computer, its an important tool. Did you bring in spare clothes today?' He asked. I was kind of confused. Why did I need spare clothes? I shook my head.

'Well tomorrow, please come in with a priorly prepared bag containing clothes, make up, toiletries, anything you would need to go away. That way, when we get called out on a case, we can leave straight from the office, instead of having to wait for everyone to go home and come back,' he said, really kindly, like he was trying really hard not to make me feel stupid.

'Ok sir, I'll bring it in with me tomorrow,' I said, trying to be all assertive and just failing horribly.

So he left and me and Doctor Reid sat for the next couple of hours, going over a couple of cases and I think he was kind of testing me on my profiling, and I think I must have passed because when we finished he said well done to me, and that I seemed very competant at my job. But it was nice, just sitting learning. I haven't done it in a while. I'm kind of a freak like that, because I seriously enjoy learning.

And Reid (he told me to drop the doctor and just call him Reid) was so nice going over everything, making sure I understood and then he actually went through FBI protocol with me, to make sure I understood that. And obviously it was nice, sitting, chatting to this awesomely hot guy, and yeah, I was SERIOUSLY attracted to him, but it was also really nice just being his friend and talking to him.

So after we'd been through all that Agent Jareau came in. Shes the person I'm going to be replacing. Bascially her job is to answer calls from detectives around the country and decide what cases the BAU are going to take on and also organise press conferences and press releases and all that kind of thing. But shes not a real profiler, so shes not alot of help in that sense to the team. Since I'm qualified as a real profiler, I'm like her job, plus a profilers job. Not that I'm trying to sound bigheaded or anything like that. But Agent Jareau (JJ, she told me to call her) is leaving to have a baby and a nice long maternity leave, so she was trying really hard to help me understand everything and I think I do. For the first week and a bit, I'm just going to be part of the team, a profiler. And then she'll let me help with her job, and then I have to do it on my own, but she'll be there for guidance. Kind of scary but hey! I'm always up for a challenge.

After that, in the last hour of the day, I met Agents Prentiss and Morgan. Morgan seemed nice...he just made me feel like he was my big brother I guess. Hes cool to be honest, I can picture us getting on quite well. And Prentiss, or Emily as I have to call her, shes great. I really felt like I connected with her...like I was seriously going to be good friends with her. And shes the one who took me to get my gun sorted, and helped me work out how to use the Bureaus computers.

So at the end of my first day, I went home, dropped my FBI badge and gun on my bedside table, and went to call my best friend Gracey, to tell her about my first day as a cop, and the amazing people I'd met...and the hottie I thought I MAYY be getting a little bit of a crush on. 


	3. Landing

_Hi guys, this is the first time I've written a note at the beginning of a story!  
I hope everyone enjoyed reading the stories, please let me know if you think anythings wrong.  
They're all pretty long, so let me know if you think they're too much, also.  
Thanks so much for reading._

* * *

**Chapter Three; Larisas POV**

I walked into the Bureau the next day carrying my stupidly heavy duffle bag with overnight clothes, among other things in. Yesterday Agent Hotchner has told me I had to have one, so when we got a case I didn't have to waste time running home to pick my stuff up.

After dropping it under my desk I entered the conference room and found Agent Morgan sitting looking through a case file.

'Hi,' I muttered, feeling kind of shy actually. I mean, yeah we got introduced yesterday but hardly and now I was all alone in the big office with him.

He looks up and looks kind of mildly suprised to see me.

'Your in early aren't you?' he questions.

'Yeaah, I figured I should get here early, make a good impression, you know?'

He sort of chuckles at me and I feel like a little kid whos just done something to make her older brother laugh.

'Well...everyone else won't be here for at least another 20 minutes, or ten in Reids case, so just sit, chill out, make yourself a cup of coffee and yeah, just get ready. I was talking to JJ last night before I turned in and she thinks we have a case, just outside of Seattle.. Gruesome murders obviously, just wonderful for your first case,' hes kind of laughing at me and I feel hella stupid. I'd also kind of excited. A case! My first real case!

'Well, I actually had a coffee before I left my house and I live like ten minutes from here so I don't really want any cafeine...I'll make you one if you want though,' I offered.

'Nah kid its cool. Sit down, have a chat. Your names Larisa right?'

I nod.

'Well mostly we go by last names around here, except for JJ, but your last names kind of a mouthful so I'm guessing we'll be calling you Larisa. Why the long last name?'

'My dads last name was Parker and my moms is Kennedy...they broke up when I was kind of young. So my mom added her name in. Pretty stupid I guess. Always made me unique though,'

'Honey, with a face like that you couldn't get anymore unique,' he smiles and I grin back.

'So, your from the Big Apple right?'

'Yeaah, I am,' I grin with memories of my beautiful hometown. I've missed it alot since I moved all the way over here. Quantincos nice, but its not exactly NYC.

'What made you join the Bureau? I mean, its kind of a change from Vogue,'

'Well actually, its complicated. In College I did Criminal Pyschology because thats what I wanted to do. But the Dean wanted me to do two others aswell as that and my best friend Gracey was doing Media and my other best friend James was doing Photojournalism. So thats how I ended up with those qualifications. Then we moved back, Gracey got a job on Vogue as a sub editor and she asked me to join with her. I didn't have anything else going on, no openings in the Bureau so I joined with her. James became a model now and he partially runs a nightclub,' Put like that, I sounded like some directionless retard who always follows the herd. I silently damned myself. Also, bit of a speech. I made a mental note to stick to smaller sentences.

'I think those qualifications might actually be among some of the most helpful I've ever heard from anyone,' Morgan remarked, looking up at the ceiling.

'You do? Why?' I was kind of shocked to be honest with you.

'Well, I'm guessing you had to spend alot of time working with people and trying to get quotes aswell as finding out the truth from people. Also, with all the celebrity rumours going around, you had to work out what the truth was and what the fiction and what the grey was in between. I'd say that makes you pretty damn qualified for this job,' he finished.

I was shocked to say the least. I never even thought about it like that.

'Look kid, don't feel intimidated. They only put the best on here and the high up guys wouldn't have put you here if they didn't think you could do it. I know we're kind of intimdating sometimes, and Reid will make you feel like a three year old who can't spell their own name, but just do your best. Your best will be good enough,' he said, reading the question about to leave my mouth.

I sat back and thought about this. This team worked hard together and they obviously had a good group dynamic. But from the impressions JJ, Emily and Morgan were giving me, they wanted to have me here. I felt a ton more comfortable.

'What do you mean about Reid?' I asked.

'Well, hes great guy, of course. But hes super smart. Now your only 22 with three degrees, so I'm going push the boat out and say your above average smarts too. But your alot more sociable than Reid, so it doesn't count, and maybe you'll be able to synch with him better than the rest of us. But when he starts sprouting off more things in one sentence than the rest of us learn in a year, he can make you feel kind of dumb. It happens to all of us. But don't worry. Just do your best and trust your instincts. Thats the best advice I can possibly give you,' he sits back in his chair after this speech and I pause for a moment to think it over.

Hes probably really right. This team has been going a while. I just have to try my best and it'll all work out. I smile and feel genuinely completely relaxed.

'Thanks Agent Morgan,' I say, happily.

'Its just Morgan. Cut the 'Agent' crap, unless we're in front of public or anyone else,' he seems amused by my formality.

'Of course. So what do you know about the case?' I change the subject slightly.

Whatever he was about to say is interrupted when JJ comes in. JJ's actual name is Jennifer Jareau, but everyone calls her JJ, and she laughed at me when I tried to call her Agent Jareau, so I think I'm gonna just call her JJ. They don't seem all that formal around here, which is nice. But yeah, JJ's seriously gorgeous. Totally all american girl with big blue eyes and blonde hair. Even her little baby bump is totally cute. Shes tiny aswell. I'm only wearing four inch heels today, but I still kind of tower over her.

'Hey guys, wondered where you were! Briefing starts in 10,' She smiles really broadly and her eyes light up. I stand up to take the file she carrying off her and she gasps.

'What? What is it?,' I yelp, thinking theres a spider on me or something.

'Nothing, its nothing...just that dress. You look amazing Larisa!' She says, her eyes wide open.

'Thanks...this dress is nothing special really! Its just Luella!' I grin embarassedly at JJs reaction to it. It really is nothing special. Just a black taffeta bustier with puffball skirt. I'm wearing it with a cute cardi too, gray and pink leopard print. Obviously pink tights too.

'Are all of your clothes like that?' JJ questions as we sit down on the table.

'Yeaah pretty much...I worked on Vogue remember? Alot of designers tried to get into the magazine by giving us free stuff,' I'm giggling as I remember all the things various designers gave us. My favourite was a floor length Alexander McQueen gown he gave me after I wrote up one of his parties.

'Wow,' JJ says open mouthed.

Just after this exchange, which Morgan watched, throughly amused, Reid walked in. And slopped half a cup of coffee on the floor.

'Sorry! Sorry, I just got a shock, I er, didn't...' he trails off while smiling embarassedly.

We're distracted from Reids accident by Emily Prentiss, the nice lady who really looked after me yesterday. Agents Rossi and Hotchner are right behind her. Reid hurriedly sat down in his chair, across from me. He looks up at me, and gives this funny little wave. It just brought to mind Napoleon Dynamite. Don't ask me why like!

'Right, everyone ready?' JJ asked, as she stood up. We all nod or make some form of OK gesture.

'Ok, there have been 10 murders in the last two months in a small town in Washington. Its called Port Orchard and its a real small town, everyone know everyone, so theres alot of hysteria. Victims had their throats cut and a small circular symbol carved into their foreheads. Police can't find any links between victims, which is the main reason they called for us. Victims are Emma Preston, 17 years old, Rachel Thompson, 18 years old, Beverly Hicks, 18 years old, Stacey Moore, 22 years old, Hannah Jones, 25 years old, Beth Harriman, 26 years old, Genevive Ibbot, 24 years old, Karen O'Connell, 19 years old, Alison Porting, 29 years old and Melissa-Jayne Merrelle, 32 years old,'

As JJ spoke, she clicked a remote at the wall screen and pictures of both the girls alive and the crime scene pictures taken after their deaths showed up.

Agent Rossi spoke up.

'Has anyone identified the symbol?'

'No, whatever it is, its not commonly used. I had Garcia run it through the computers and she got nothing, so the FBI have never dealt with whatever that particular symbol stands for before,'

'Are the girls tortured, or raped before death?' Morgan says, tapping his pen on the desk.

'No, they're just found on the streets, in semi public places. From what the detective on the case said, they're taken from behind and their throats slashed straight away. Whoever does this isn't sadistic,' JJ answers confidently.

'Right, wheels up in 20 minutes, Prentiss, look after Agent Parker-Kennedy if you would,' Agent Hotchner says before leaving the room.

Agent Rossi follows after him, pulling his cell phone out and dialling a number.

'I'm gonna go visit Garcia before we leave, I haven't seen that goddess in three days,' Morgan says as he strides from the room.

I stare around, kind of wide eyed, and look at Emily for help as to what to do.

'Did you bring a bag with clothes and stuff in?' She questions and I nod, feeling intelligent for remembering.

'Right, well go grab it off your desk, make sure you have everything you need, and Reid, could you take her down to the front and wait, cause my bags still in the locker room and I oughter run if we only have 20 minutes,' Emily smiles at me. 'Don't worry, Reid will take care of you, or I'll sick my mom on him, and no one wants that,' With this she dashes from the room.

JJ stuffs a few case files into a box and picks it up, while she goes to leave the room.

'Hey, not in your condition missus! Lemme get those!' I yelp, grabbing the box from her. I have a thing about pregnant woman, I'm always terrified they're going to hurt themselves. No idea why, I barely even know any people who are pregnant/have been pregnant.

'Thanks Larisa. I hope you brought something to read..cause this is going to be one bitch of a long flight,' JJ smiles at me. 'You gonna be ok with Spence there? Only I really need to dash and call William, let him know I'm going away. Usually they give us an hour before wheels up, thats why everyones like a headless chicken at the minute,' I nodd at her and she leaves the room in a hurry.

I turn to Reid and see him staring at the picture JJ left up on the board. Its the symbol the unsub carved into the victims foreheards.

'Whats up?' I question lightly.

'Nothing...its just this symbol, I'm sure I've seen it before somewhere, just don't know where,'

'Well I'm sure there'll be lots of time to work it out when we get to Port Orchard, at least, I assume there will be. Since this is my first time and everything,' I blush slightly at the innuendo of that sentence.

'Of course! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot. Wheels up means the cars will be waiting outside to get us in whatever time Hotch specified. In this case, 20 minutes. Then we'll go to the airport, and in about an hour, we'll be in the air ready to fly out,' He explains.

I nod and we leave the room, pick up our bags and stagger down the stairs since neither of us want to try to elevators. We find Agents Hotch and Rossi already waiting out at the carpark and we stand beside them, while me and Reid talk about the possible origins of the symbol. Now he'd mentioned it, the symbol seemed to ring a bell with me too. I had no idea what though.

Morgan came out too, soon after us and dropped his black bag to the floor next to us. Then the two of them gave me a nice description of the jet (they lied alot...it doesn't have a marble bath) and after that JJ and Emily came out of the building carrying excessively large bags with them. We all cimbed in the black SUVs, which had very comfy leather seats, I have to say, and we started the short drive to the airport.

Without a doubt, it was the quickest, and nicest check in I ever did. So after the check in we all settled down on the jet. Agent Rossi sat on a chair at the back, with the case file spread on the table in front of him. Agent Hotchner sat on the back chair at the other side of the jet with his head leaned back, catching up on sleep, I guess.

Reid lay down on the couch almost as soon as we got on the jet and was definately asleep, while me, Morgan, Emily and JJ sat on the four chairs around a table, just talking about life and stuff in general. Morgan filled me in on the nightlife in Quantico while Emily and JJ regailed me with tales of funny things that had happen in the office. A particular one, something to do with 'pyschics magic' had them in fits while me and Morgan just sat and looked confused. Then, after about an hour, a fax machine at the rear of the plane beeped and JJ stood up to go get the fax. As she sat down again and started to read through it, I started to tell a story about a fashion show I covered once that was absolutely disastrous. But before I even go to the point where the model had a chandelier fall on her, JJ interrupted me.

'Sorry Larissa, but everyone need to listen to this. Hotch, David, you guys listening?' JJ yelled. After two affirmatives she told me to reach over and wake up Reid. I reached over and poked him. After a few minutes, when he was awake and both Agents Hotch and Rossi were sitting next to him on the couch JJ began to speak again.

'We have a new victim. Her name is Clare Keere and she's a 22 year old woman, with two children. She was found behind a dumpster on Pottery Avenue, just 20 feet away from the police station which suggests the unsub is getting bolder. Same MO, throat cut from behind and she had the symbol carved into her foreheard,' JJ shuddered as she finished.

'Well, that close to a police station, isn't there video footage which might show us the kind of guy we're looking for?' Emily said, pretty good question as far as I can see.

'Stragegically placed tree basically makes it useless, though they do have the footage,'

'Right team, listen up. With a murder in the last 24 hours, we're going to have to move quickly. We're going to land at aproximately 1pm, Washington time and we should be at the Police Headquaters for 2pm, at the latest. I want us all to work till around 9pm tonight,' Hotch began, 'David and Morgan, I'll accompany you two and we'll visit each of the crime scenes, try and work out how he does his killing, does he have anywhere to hide, that kind of thing. Emily and JJ, I'd like the two of you to visit each of the victims family, find out if their daughters acted any different, if they had new friends, if they'd changed in the weeks or months before their deaths. You know what to ask. Reid and Larisa, I want both of you to set up shop in the Police Station, try and find a link between our victims, and find out what that symbol means. We'll all meet up at the Police HQ at 7pm sharp please, to discuss our finding, and give out a final profile,' Agent Hotchner finished and the rest of the flight continued, in a much more subdued mood.

Me and Emily got to know each other alot better, and I found out shes bi-lingual, which made me smile and when she found out I am too, we were like snap! JJ said it was fully cute. So yeah, we touched down at half past two because of some dumb turbulence or something and then after a brief stop at our hotel, where I found the room very basic, since it was just like cream. With a spinach green dodo rail. It wasn't what I was used to with hotel room, I'll tell you. But then I gave myself a mental shake and I was like, hey, you are so fully not at Vogue anymore, your in the FBI, they don't rent the Ritz!

So we headed out to the police station and again, it was small. Everything in this town was small! Even the Wal-Mart, which we drove past on the way to the hotel. The police detective in charge of the investigation, Detective Jason Chavasse, seemed really glad to see us, and even happier to hand over the investigation, probably because it was a huge riddle. Then he introduced us to the rest of his staff, who were all very respectful, which was way nice, I have to say. They even opened the door for me and said 'Ladies first,'

Then me and Reid were left to set up in the conference room while everyone went out on their appointed tasks. Reid set himself down on the table with a pile of books and started to flick through them, at an inhumanely fast speed. But I didn't bother to question it, because Emily had told me he could read something like 200,000 words per minute, or something like that anyways. While he read through his books, I set out the board, with each victim in columns. At the top of every column I put a picture of the girl before her death. Mostly drivers license pictures, or passport pictures. Under those was a small card JJ had created with vital sats on, like hair colour, eye colour, height and weight. And under the cards I stuck up the crime scene pictures of the girls. At the bottom of every column, I attached a picture of the symbol which has been carved into each girls forehead. Then I sat myself down with a pencil and a pad of paper and started at the pictures waiting for inspiration, or lightening to strike.

I made alot of notes, and although me and Reid worked in silence, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was a nice, quiet, companionable silence. Occasionally, he'd find some reference and we'd discuss it, but by half past five, nearly six pm, we were both frustrated.

'I just can't seem to find this symbol anywhere. It doesn't correspond with anything I can find!' Reid sounded pretty desperate, I'm telling you. Earlier in the afternoon, he'd called a girl called Penelope Garcia, and had her run the symbol through every search engine she could find. She came up with some hits which were close, but not entirely similar, and Reid had spent a long time going through them, although only after he was done reading the hundred or so books he'd gotten from the library across the street, which he decided could contain an answer.

'Well, what do you know about it? Even if you haven't found it, you must have found some things about it, right?' I questioned.

He looked grateful for my support.

'I'd sumise that its Greek, probably Ancient Greek. But I can't find it in any legends whatsoever,' He sighed in loud frustration.

'There are thousands of Greek legends, many lost, or only found sporadically, so its not suprising. Maybe your looking at it the wrong way? Maybe its not what the symbol itself as a whole stands for, maybe its the parts of the symbol? To me, it looks like different parts joining together to make one...but thats just me. I'm probably wrong,' I sighed myself and collapsed back into my chair.

'No, no you could be onto something. The parts of the symbol, not the symbol as a whole...interesting theory,' He half looked away into space and I felt a sudden rush of fondness. While locked in this room with him for best part of an afternoon, I'd been able to observe his little habits and they all further fueled my small crush on Reid.

'How about you, what do you have?' He asked me, in return for my interest on his area of work.

'Well, not alot to be honest. These girls didn't do the same things, they didn't go out with the same people, they weren't the same religion, they didn't go to the same schools. And theres no physical similarites either, except they all dyed their hair black. Or if not black, a darker brown shade,' I sighed, feeling suddenly sad as he reminded me of my lack of progress. I'd gone through every record I could find of these girls, including their credit historys for 30 days before they died and found absolutely nothing to link them.

'Well, your looking for the obvious connection. Look for the one thats unobvious. Usually, its the link that takes a little digging to unearth, thats the one thats important. Try and look over it with fresh eyes, think outside the box, thats all the advice I can give you,' Reid rubbed his eyes with his fingers and then looked again at the pictures of the girls.

'I don't know how to look over with a fresh eye though!' I whined, feeling like a kid all of a sudden.

'Ok, well listen to me. Go over in your mind facts from the case. Then look at the pictures and information, and whatever strikes you, look into that. That could be the link you need, something which will LINK the victims together, thereby telling us who our unsub is killing, and maybe why hes killing,' Reid said, very supportively I might say.

I closed my eyes and let JJ's voice roll back into my head, stating facts about the case. Then I opened my eyes and stared at the first picture of the first victim. The first picture taken post mortem, that is.

'Thats wierd.' I said.

Reid jumped from his chair and ran to stand next to me. As our arms brushed I felt a twinge of electricity, but I was too excited about what I'd realised to even think about it.

'Reid, didn't the attacker kill these women from behind?'

'Yes,'

'So there would not have been a struggle?'

'No,'

'Do we have a way to prove that?'

'Yes, coroners reports. There are no marks where the victims tried to defend themselves,'

'Right, so Reid, why do the victims have black eyes?' Triumphantly, I turned to face the board again. Reid moved closer (and my heart skipped at least three beats) and he suddenly turned to face me.

'Your right,'

I smiled, feeling not half like the cat who got the cream! Because, not to blow my own horn or anything but Reid looked really impressed. He suddenly dived for the table and started to flick through the reports. After a minute he stood up straight and and raised his eyebrows.

'Your definately right, not of these reports even begin to mention any bruising, of any kind, which means there wasn't any. So whats creating the darkness around the eyes?' He looked very puzzled as he said that and I nearly laughed aloud, though I managed to turn it into a cough at the last minute.

'Isn't it obvious? Its make up. Dark make up. Black mostly, but probably with a little bit of maybe red, purple, or even pink eyeshadow,' I stated very confidently and then suddenly had a little bit of a realisation that I'd spent the afternoon in a room, alone with the sexy FBI agent I had a good bit of a crush on. And I hadn't flirted once. Dear God, Gracey would kill me if she knew. So I fluttered my eyelashes a little to remedy the situation and promptly forgot about flirting as we began to work on the case once more.

'You could well be right, I'll call the coroner,' Reid said and fished his cell phone out of his pocket and made the call. After a couple of seconds he was nodding down the phone and thanking the coroner.

'They just confirmed that they removed dark, smudged make up from the eyes of each of the victims while they made them presentable for their families,' Reid began, 'So we know all of the victims wore dark eye make up the night they were attacked and murdered, why would it be smudged?'

'Rain, obviously. In all of the crime scene pictures, the ground is wet, so it'd obviously been raining crazy the night before,'

'Well done, this is really excellent work Larisa! But how's it a link?'

He looked mildly confused, bless him.

'Reid, don't you see! Dyed black hair, lots of dark eye make up, and theyre all wearing black on the crime scene pictures. Our unsub is going after goth girls,' I exclaimed.

He looked really shocked for a minute then, and then looked confused. He screwed his eyes up for a second and then his face cleared and he nodded.

'Your almost certainly right,' he said, and sat down again.

'Its almost seven now, so if we wait for everyone to get back from their respective tasks and inveil your theory then?' Reid said, looking up at me.

'Whatever you think Reid,' I smiled, suddenly feeling consious of him now that I wasn't swept up in working stuff out.

So we began to do a little work on the profile and one by one, the team trickled back in. We explained what we'd worked out about the make up, and who the unsub was targetting, and after a brief discussion to settle the profile, Agent Hotchner stood up.

'Everyone ready to give out the profile?'

We all nodded and filed out of the room.


	4. Sacred Hoop

Standing in the main office, I was struck by the respect the police officers showed. They all sat at their desks, ready to take notes and just stayed in silence, waiting for us to begin what we had to say.

Agent Hotchner began, 'Our information about the unsub is patchy at best, but this is a preliminary profile and we'd like to distribute it so you can all be on your guard. 11 killings in 34 days is what is classed as spree killing and they are getting much closer together. Although his pattern does not suggest an attack tonight, there will almost certainly be an attack in the next 3-5 days,'

He paused and looked around at all the officers. I was struck by how seriously they were taking this, and then it dawned on me. This is a small town. Probably most of these officers knew at least one victim. This wasn't some mindless, faceless case to them, this was their friends, maybe even their family, or their lovers. I suddenly felt very priviledged to be trusted to try and help these people. Agent Hotchner took a final look and continued.

'From the victimology and method of killing, our unsub is most definately a white male. We would place his age in his late 30's. He has not recently moved to the area, he's familiar with it. He is perculiar around social interactions. Interactions with a set standard, such as those carried out by shop workers, he can handle. He knows what he has to do. Interactions where anything could happen, such as parties, or nights out at bars, he cannot deal with and leaves as soon as possible. He is probably in a job which does not require a degree, or much higher education. He is fairly physically fit, although not in great shape. He is no shorter than 5ft7, although we'd approximate his height at 5ft10 or 11,' Agent Hotch finished his script and Morgan picked it up.

'Hes in a job that allows him to see people, though as Agent Hotchner said, he does not nessesarily have much to do them. He has a strict set of victims. We believe that the unsub is targetting young woman of the gothic subculture. That means girls who wear black, studs, leather. Girls with facial piercings, dyed hair, lots of dark eye make up and pale skin are without a doubt at risk from attack from him if they are alone even a moment. If at any point you see a girl matching this description walking around by herself, you must escort her home, or if there is no one in her home, to this station where she'll be able to stay in safety. If a girl matches this description, her life is at risk. We'll let you know when we have a more definate profile, but in the mean time you should just keep an eye out and be very aware of your surrounding,' Morgan finishes and steps back.

'Any questions?' Agent Rossi asks.

As they answer a few questions, I sneak a glance at Dr Reid. He looks so animated as he talks. Its really cute. JJ catches my glance and smiles at me, as she raises one eyebrow suggestively. I giggle and then we follow in after the rest of the team to the table.

After we'd sat ourselves down at the the table Agent Hotchner told us we'd be skipping our briefing tonight, and ordered us all back to the hotel to get a good nights sleep and report back to the station at 9am sharp the next morning.

Me, Emily and JJ got a car to ourselves on the way back and the boys went in the other SUV. JJ took the opportunity to grill me.

'You like Spence, dont you?' she said excitedly. Emilys mouth dropped open.

'I do not!' I defended myself.

'Do too! I saw you staring at him!'

'I was just glancing around and my eyes HAPPENED to settle on him, thats no crime!'

'No, the crime is not admitting you like him!'

'I don't though!'

'You do though!'

'Do not!'

'You so do. Emily what do you think?'

The pair of us turned to Emily for appeal.

'Actually,' she said, somewhat uncomfortably. 'I was going to mention that I thought Reid liked you, I haven't noticed you acting like you like him, but I did notice him acting like he likes you,'

And at that sentence, my heart dropped its job, did a little dance somewhere around my kidneys, hopped up into my throat and then divebombed back into the right place.

'Really?' I croaked, my throat suddenly very very dry.

'HA! See, you care, you must like him to care!' JJ yelled.

'Ok, maybe I like him... JUST A LITTLE TINY BIT MIND YOU!' I screeched as JJ flung herself onto me in a happy hug.

We carried on chattering mindlessly in a girly convo till the SUV arrived at the hotel and we disembarked. After a shower and the nightly beauty ritual, I collapsed into sleep, but not before thinking that my second day as an FBI agent had really been eventful.

The next morning, I sent my mom and step dad texts to let them know I was away with work, and called my best friend and let her know where I was. Then I curled my hair and sat and thought about what clothes I should wear today. After a moments thought, I pulled on skinny jeans, and my favourite, perilously high, Manolo Blahniks. I added a white vest, with a black off the shoulder sloppy shirt with a card motif in white.

I grabbed my bag and left my room at the same time as JJ. Just like yesterday, her eyes widened hugely when she saw me.

'Do you always look like you've just come off a catwalk?' she questioned and I shrugged. On Vogue, it was a total nessesity to dress this way to go in every day and I just never got into the habit of not.

On entering the police station, we found we were the last people to arrive. But, with three minutes to go till our nine am meeting time, we were just alright. I slipped into a seat between Emily and Morgan and waited for Hotch to begin our briefing. It felt kind of funny to hear him called Hotch, even if it was just in my head, but Emily and JJ had told me thats what I had to call him, since being called Agent Hotchner all of the time irritated him no end. And I really didn't wanna irritate my boss.

'Right, I've spoke to each team from yesterday and our basic profile is definately correct. There isn't alot we can do to fine tune it, because there isn't lot of additional information we can find. From our sweep of the crime scenes, we found they are always near alleyways, and always near spots prostitutes solicit. This lessens the chance of him being spotted and gives him somewhere to hide. Reid and Larisa identified his victims, which is a good start. JJ and Emily, no new information from the families?' Hotch asked and both girls shook their heads.

'OK. This is what I'd like us to do today. David, you said that you would like to go to the coroners office and have a look at the bodies of the last four victims, which are all still there, is that correct?' Agent Rossi nodded. 'Right, while you do that, JJ and Emily, I'd like you to go round and visit door to door, just finding out as much as you can. Morgan, you and I will spend the day visiting the families, and getting names and contact details of any friends who liked the dress the way the girls did, and we'll have them put under police protection. Reid and Larisa, your going to spend the day finding out the meaning of that symbol,'

I raised my hand tentatively and ignored the sniggers from Morgan. Hotch nodded at me.

'Well sir, I was thinking. The unsubs stressed was probably a pretty big thing right? Like a marriage break up, or a death in the family, or a loss of custody rights, is that correct?' Hotch nodded and looked at me interestedly. 'So it follows that if its a small town, then all the people who lived near him, or know him even vaguely would know what happened, because it'd be this big gossip event wouldn't it?' I lifted my manicured nails to my mouth, ready to chew if I'd just embarassed myself.

'Thats a valid point Agent Parker-Kennedy, so where would you take the investigation based on that?' Hotch said, not in a mean way, or a sarcastic way or anything, just like he genuinely wanted to know. I felt really uncomfy talking to him and it made me realise how much in contrast it was, the way I felt regarding Agents Hotchner and Rossi, to the way I could talk to JJ and Emily and Dr Reid and even Morgan.

'I'd say that we ask the local cops, and ask them if theres someone who knows all the gossip. You know the type of people I mean, the people who know everything thats gone on in an area for the last 50 years. And I'd ask that person if there was anything big that happened between 1 and 2 months ago and that could maybe give us a clue to our unsubs identity,' I said nervously. Hotch looked thoughful for a minute before he spoke.

'Yes, I do know the kind of people you mean, my ex wifes mother was one of them. And I think thats a very good idea. JJ and Emily, no door to door now, do as Larisa suggested. We'll reconvene here at 2pm sharp. Thank you,' And with that, he stood up, the signal for everyone else to leave the room. He stayed while everyone else left and pulled me to one side.

'I'm impressed with your work Agent Parker-Kennedy, keep it up,' With that he left and I'm not embarassed to admit I probably stood their with my mouth open, gaping at his retreating back, since Reid came over to see if I was ok.

'Yeah, DrReid, I'm fine thank you,' I managed to pull myself together to say, forgetting he'd told me to call him just plain Reid, the way everybody else did.

'Please Larisa, you don't need to call me that. You can just call me Reid like everyone else does. Or even Spencer, if you want,' he looked kind of shy as he said this last part.

'Kay...Spencer, only if you'll call me Lara,' I smile shyly at him.

'Lara? Why Lara? I mean, of course I'll call you it...but I don't understand why its your nickname, if thats what it is of course,' he babbled on for a second. I waited for him to finish and then when he was done I explained.

'There was another Larisa in my high school, and she was a full on bitch and slut, and I hated having the same name as her, so we shortened mine to Lara, and now all of my friends and family call me it. It was my work name in Vogue too. Every piece of work I did for that magazine, has Lara Kennedy, rather than Larisa Parker-Kennedy,' I explained.

He nodded and smiled and we settled down to work. I sat on the computer, flicking through different sites and locating nothing, even when I worked on the premise that we were looking for parts of a symbol, rather than a whole. Spencer sat with an old encyclopaedia and read through that. Again, today we worked in silence, occasionally discussing something, but we worked with a far greater urgency, knowing that whoever the killer was, he'd probably be attacking very soon and unless we caught him, another girls blood would be on our hands.

'OK I maybe have something,' I said, spinning on my chair to face Spencer. He pulled up a chair beside me and I pointed at the appropriate bit of the screen.

'The circle is also called a ring, or the sacred hoop. It is a ancient symbol for unity, wholeness and pureness. It is also representative of the female power. In very ancient gnostic traditions, it is linked to the serpent, forming a circle as it eats its own tail. Because of this, it is also sometimes linked to the Christian story of Adam and Eve,' I read out.

'Interesting. So its linked to the females and purity,' Spencer said outloud, staring into the distance.

'So what...he thinks these woman are pure?' I asked, suitably confused.

'No...not at all. Hes carving a full circle, the symbol of purity and the broken circles, suggesting impurity...hes killing these women because they're impure,' Spencer stated.

We stared at each other in shock for a minute and then both grabbed our cell phones. I called Emily and after a few seconds, we connected.

'Emily, its Larisa, we think the symbol stands for impurity. He's killing these women because he finds them impure,' I said quickly. There was a little bit of a shocked silence down the phone for a moment and then Emily began to speak very rapidly.

'That fits in. The police officers directed us to an elderly woman named Mrs Jenners, and we just left her house. Apparantly, 5 weeks ago tomorrow, there was a huge scandal when the vicars wife left him, for a musician with a death metal band. He apparantly followed her to the train station, calling her a whore, a slut, a jezebel and cursing her. And you've guessed it, she dressed up all gothic,'

I swallowed.

'So what do we do now?' I asked.

'We're on our way back there now, JJs on the phone with Hotch right now, so they'll be back soon. The vicars name is Jacob Thomas, have Reid call Garcia, and she can pull up his address,' Emily instructed.

We said bye and hung up.

'That was Emily, we've got our unsub. His name is Jacob Thomas and hes a vicar. Emily says to call Garcia and get his address,'

Spencer did that very quickly and by the time we'd tidied away our research, the rest of the team had arrived back. Between all of us, we put a definate finger on Thomas as killing the girls because they resembled his wife. Hotch made some calls and then told us to put our vests on, get our guns and get ready to storm Thomas' house.

45 minutes later, we were already and I was sitting in an SUV with JJ and Spencer and Hotch. Hotch was giving me some advice, since it was my first ever one.

'Just do as you learnt in your training and don't enter a room alone,' he advised.

'Just stay behind me, if you want,' Spencer offered and I gratefully took him up on it.

Then Hotch made a signal and we all climbed out of the SUV. The SWAT team and Morgan ran up to the house, with Emily and Hotch not far behind them. JJ and Agent Rossi would be spending the raid in the SUV because of JJ's conditon and Agent Rossi's age. Me and Spencer ran up and waited at the bottom of the steps of the house.

'Jacob Thomas, open up! FBI!' Morgan yelled.

After waiting about thirty seconds without an answer, he yelled it again. After another moment passed without reponse, he nodded and kicked the door open. One of the SWAT guys ran in and Morgan followed. Several more SWAT men followed and then Hotch and Emily. Me and Spencer followed in behind them.

Directly facing the door was a set of stairs and to the left was a door leading to a living room or parlour of some sorts. The SWAT team and Morgan had gone into there but Hotch and Emily stopped at the door and then called for a SWAT guy to go up the stairs. They followed him and after they were half way up the stairs Emily turned and beckoned Spencer to follow Morgan and me to follow her. After a quick smile at each other, we did as she said.

Once on the landing, Hotch kicked open one door and Emily took another. The SWAT guy did the same, and Emily gestured for me to enter the last room. I opened the door and enterted slightly. I was about to shout clear when I noticed a further door leading from this room, which was vaguely open.

'Hotch, Emily, get in here!' I called and after they came I gestured at the door.

Hotch approached and pushed it open. Inside the door was a small room, with bare walls and bare floors. The unsub, Jacob Thomas, stood in the center of the floor with a gun pointing at his chest.

I spoke into the mouthpiece on my shirt.

'Morgan, Reid, the unsub is upstairs. Hes armed, get up here,' I said urgently, holding my gun steady at the man in his priest vestments, same as Hotch and Emily were doing.

'Mr Thomas, put your weapon down,' Hotch said firmly.

Thomas finally looked up from his sidearm and said loudly, 'The Lord wishes the streets to be clean of the jezebels and the whores. He has said he, and I carried out his work. I will be rewarded in Heaven, at the pearly gates, and the Saints and Angels will sing my name, and I will be honoured more highly than any of thee can imagine,'

As he said it, he wasn't looking at any of us, he was staring at a spot up and to the left of Emily's head, almost as thought there was something there that none of us could see, or even begin to imagine.

'Mr Thomas, drop your sidearm. We're the FBI, and it's all over,' Emily said authoratively.

Thomas dropped his gaze to her and said loudly.

'May people of the Lord, worthy people of the Lord, continue to carry out my work, and may you people have a blessed life, and may the Lord forgive me for the sin I am about to commit with the blessing of my Lord Jesus Christ,' he said, his eyes rather unfocused.

I was distinctly wierded out, and then he pulled the trigger and crumpled to the floor.

As he did that Morgan and Reid thundered into the room, and Morgan approached him with Hotch, guns still drawn. They took his pulse, and pronouced him dead. I looked on in horror at the body of this dead man, who was obviously so mentally ill. Then Emily took hold of my arm and we left the house.

Later, after we'd got onto the plane, and everyone was asleep except Spencer, her moved to sit next to me.

'Its awful, isn't it?' he said, and I knew exactly what he meant.

We talked some more and he helped me understand how to cope with seeing people die, take their own lives even sometimes, in front of me. And then I slept, with all death miles away from my consious, and Spencers voice comforting me. 


	5. Too Much Wine

Hi guys, please R&R, I love to hear your opinions, and I love repaying the favour!!

xxxx

* * *

I walked into the office and collapsed at my desk, tired after the long flight of yesterday, and the sleepless night I'd had thinking about the fate of Reverend Thomas. Looking around, I could see JJ talking animatedly on the phone, and Hotch and Agent Rossi in Hotch's office writing something.

When JJ got off the phone she came to sit on my desk.

'Hey, where is everybody?' I asked, pulling a mirror out of my bag to examine my hair.

'Emily's just gone down to her car to get the dress shes wearing for the dinner, Morgans just plain late and Reids gone to see Garcia about something,' JJ smiled.

'The dinner?' I questioned, turning on my computer.

'Oh my god, you don't know!' JJ exclaimed, her mouth open wide.

'Know what?'

'Well,' JJ said, looking around to see if anybody was listening in, 'Every year, theres a big dinner thing on, with music and drinks and stuff in Washington DC for all of the staff of the FBI. This dinner is next friday, so its a week tomorrow! Basically, everyone gets really, really, really dressed up and we all get kind of drunk, and dance like idiots. Its alot of fun, I promise!' JJ grinned, and her huge blue eyes sparkled as her memory went off, remembering previous dinners.

'Sounds like alot of fun. You'll have to tell me what happens,' I grinned as best I could, while feeling really left out.

'Tell you? Why would we tell you? Your coming!! You'll get your invite in the post tomorrow probably, me and Emily are only going on about it because she saw this dress for way cheap and she got it specially for whenever the dinner is!' JJ shoved me playfully in the shoulder and I fought to control the humongous grin that was about to break out on my face at the idea that I was going to get to be included in a big group activity!

'So what are you going to wear?' I asked JJ, as I stood up to go make coffee. We walked down to the kitchenette and she frowned.

'Well thats the thing. Because its a once a year thing everyone always really pushed the boat out and gets these ridiculously expensive designer dresses to wear, and everyone always looks amazing, but I'm pregnant! None of my old dresses fit me anymore, and I can't really spend a fortune on a new one, because me and Will are trying to save for a house and for stuff with the baby and everything like that, so I have no idea what I'm going to do. I hardly have any time to go shopping and looking around for bargains either, which sucks,' JJ looked very downcast all of a sudden and I didn't get it. Then the realisation hit me again that I wasn't at Vogue, I was at the FBI, and there wasn't a fashion cupboard to borrow dresses from. But still...a thought hit me.

'Fear not, Miss Jareau, I have an answer to your problem,' I said, ignoring my coffee and diving back to my desk.

Picking up my cell phone I checked I still had the right number and then dialled. I got voicemail so I hung up and turned to JJ.

'So, you don't have a dress. I will simply call my darling friend Christopher Kane, have him send over a few dresses, we'll pick the ones we love, borrow them for the duration of the party and return them. Its what I did when I had a party while I worked at Vogue, so it's what we'll do now!' I said, happy to help JJ out.

Her mouth was hanging open and I swear, I have never seen anybody looked so shocked.

'But...but...but, I'm just JJ! Celebrities do that kind of thing! Not me!,' she babbled.

'Well, isn't it your lucky day that your working with a former celebrity, eh JJ?' I asked, and ignoring her stutterings, I opened up my emails and started to read through them.

I heard JJ pause in her mutterings and then heard her gasp. I turned and saw Emily enter with an absolutely stunning red dress. It was about knee length with a sweet heart neckline and cute sleeves. It had deep pleats in the skirts and just generally looked completely amazing. JJ gushed over it very loudly and I felt the fabric. It was silk, but total silk, rather than a silk polyester mixture. It was amazingly classic, though I couldn't quite guess the designer.

'Chanel?' I hazarded a guess.

Emily nodded and told me it was vintage. We all pulled up chairs around our desks and discussed the dress, and then the audio visual technician, who told me her name was Penelope Garcia, but I had to call her by her last name only, came up and joined in the conversation.

Emily started to moan about never being able to do her make up as well as she hoped to, and I suddenly smiled and told her I'd do it for her. One thing I was good at, after all the time you had to spend on your appearance in Vogue, was hair and make up. So we all decided that on Friday night, everyone would go to my apartment and I'd do hair and make up for everybody. I grinned at feeling useful, and like a real part of the team.

So for the rest of the morning, we just discussed random girly rubbish, until Morgan eventually came in, offering excuses that he had been at some seminar.

Hotch called us all into the conference room, so everyone filed in, while I shut my email account off. But as I went to go in, he told me that Agent Rossi wanted to speak to me in his office. Fighting a feeling of nasea, thinking I'd done something wrong, I walked into Hotch's office and saw Agent Rossi sitting on the couch reading some report or the other.

'Agent Parker-Kennedy. Take a seat,' Agent rossi said, smiling at me. I found that to be kind of wierd, since he'd never really said much about my induction on to the team, and to be honest, he'd never really said much to me, past the very basics.

I sat down on one of the chairs in front of Hotch's desk, but sat sidewards so that I faced Agent Rossi.

'Agent Parker-Kennedy, I feel like I owe you an apology. I have not been very welcoming to you since you joined this team, and that was childish and wrong of me. I'd like a chance to explain my actions, if I may?' he asked, and I nodded, really shocked at how eloquent he was this one time, when he'd barely spoken to me for the four days I'd been on the team. Then I realised that four days wasn't really such a long time, but in the four days I'd been with the BAU, I'd seen somebody shoot himself and helped solve a serial killer case. In the middle of this kind of mind blowing realisation, I suddenly realised Agent Rossi had begun to talk again.

'...the day I was told you were going to be assigned to the team, I was at a meeting to discuss my role in the team. They told me that I would be moving forward in my role as a member of the BAU and that me and Agent Hotchner would be equal partners from that time onwards. And then they told me that they had appointed somebody new to the team, and I was angry about that. It was ridiculous, and I'm not proud of it, but the fact is, thats the way I felt, and I was determined to dislike you. I apologise again,' he stated this all, with a pink tinge to his cheeks. He was embarassed.

'Agent Rossi...it really doesn't matter. We all do dumb things sometimes. Its alright, really,' I smiled nervously at him.

'Thank you. Now, I'd like the chance to say, congratulations on your work in Washington. For a first case, it was nothing short of spectacular. I'm sure you'll do great things here in the BAU, and I'm not just saying that because I'm trying to get on your good side after the way I have treated you,' Agent Rossi smiled.

We both looked at each other and I felt very embarassed and awkward at Agent Rossi's need to get everything out in the open, which I would learn, over my time in the BAU, was a thing he did alot.

After that, he asked me to call him David, instead of Agent Rossi, because he hates formality, and in return, I told him to call me Larisa. I was toying with Lara, but it felt too informal.

Then David and I walked into the conference room, and I sat down next to Spencer. JJ told us all about our case, which would simply be helping several police departments create pyschological profiles about criminals and murderers, which they had already caught, but a fitting profile would help at trials. We all took our files and went to our desks. The rest of the day was spent working, mostly in silence, but around 4pm there was a great moment where Morgan fell backwards off of his chair when it collapsed underneath him.

After I was done, I went home, and called Christopher, who promised to have a ton of dresses sent out, and promised that half of them would be perfect to hide JJ's baby bump, although he told me that without a doubt, she should be showing it off. We then caught up, and I felt kind of like I missed New York. Then I remembered Morgan falling off of his chair, and happily realised I was totally happy in Quantico...even if the shops weren't quite as good.

**Overall POV**

Jennifer Jareau finished organising the files on her desk, and read through one final letter as she waited for Hotch to get settled into his office, and David to finish what he was doing and leave the office for the night.

Once both of those things had happened, and Larisa had left, JJ stood up and practically grabbed Morgan and Emily and dragged them into the conference room. Reid didn't even look up from what he was reading.

'Guys, I'm sorry, but am I the only one here who can see the frission in that office all day?' JJ said sitting down on a chair.

'Frission? As in intense attraction?' Morgan questioned, as he leant against the window.

JJ nodded and then said 'Between Larisa and Reid?'

Morgan grinned a little bit as he nodded in agreement.

'Reids definately head over heels. And why wouldn't he be? I mean Larisa is one hot momma,' Morgan said with a wink and Emily hit him on the arm.

'I'm being serious you guys!' JJ said, sounding wounded and resting her hands on her five month bump.

'And so was I. I sit diagonal from Reid, and the amount of times today I've seen him look up and catch a glance of Larisa...too many to be counted man!' Morgan stretched as he said the last part.

'Well, we know Larisa likes Reid, so all we need now is a confession that Reid likes Larisa and then we can matchmake. So Morgan, as we're not getting Hotch and David in on this, looks like its gonna be your job to get Reids confession!' Emily said cheerfully, turning and leaving the room.

Morgan gaped, open mouthed at her back as she left while JJ shot him an apologetic grin and followed her.

**Larisa's POV**

The next week passed in boredom. JJ showed me how to do her job, and we called all of the important contacts she had and intoduced me. She started to clear out her office so that I could have it the next week. And I continued to try and flirt with Spencer whenever the chance arose. But everytime I tried to flirt with him, we just got distracted into a big conversation about something or other, usually science, or books. It didn't work too well. Gracey, back in NY, was practically tearing her hair out everytime I called her to report on a distinct lack of progress.

But then, Friday came around and we all left the office at 12pm. The dinner was due to start at around 8pm, so we all had alot of time to get ready. JJ came straight back to my house, while Emily and Garcia headed to their own individual apartments, to shower and put their dresses on. I showered first, while JJ tried all the dresses that were for her on. As I left the bathroom, I caught sight of her in a beautiful, V necked, white satin, empire line dress. She truly looked ethreal and it honestly took my breath away. I told her without a doubt that that was the dress she HAD to wear to the party tonight and she agreed. Then, she went to shower, while I dried my usually wavyish hair into a long loose do, which was straight until it began curling into full ringlets at the bottom. It was similar to what I'd worn my hair like on my first day of the FBI, but it was much more finished.

I put on my dress, a silk, turquoise, floor length one with a corset top and did smokey eyes make up and flawless compexion, aswell as pouring white for everyone. All this while JJ was still in the shower! Then she eventually came out, in her amazing dress and we sat for like 15 minutes debating what make-up she should wear. In the end, it looked very natural, but with false eyelashes and a shimmer white shadow on her lids which gave her an amazing bright eyed looked. Then we drank some wine and waited for Emily and Garcia to arrive.

'So, looking forward to tonight?' JJ asked.

I nodded as the doorbell rang and Garcia came in followed by Emily. I had to gasp at Emily in her dress. It was totally out of this world. She laughed at my mouth hanging open and after a little while she poked me, shut the door, turned me round and marched me into the living room.

After several glasses of wine (lemonade for JJ, who bemoaned the fact), I did a lot of glitter make-up on Garcia, who looked totally fabulous in her black and leopard print vintage find dress. I stayed natural with Emily, and just used a little eyeliner but then painted her lips pillar box red. With the updo I gave her, she looked like something out of a Hollywood movie, I have to say! It was so fun, just doing hair and make-up. Firstly because I love fashion and make up and everything like that. But secondly, and mainly, because it was so nice being part of a gang, talking, giggling, gossiping...it rocked basically. When I left New York, I gave up my gang back home, because I wanted to be a profiler so much, and I never really expected to get it back...not till I was back in NYC. So to be a part of a group, and have friends, it was nicer than you can imagine.

'Hey, Larisa, I heard Reid call you Lara on the plane home from Port Orchard, whats up with that?' Emily asked, pouring Garcia some more wine.

I grinned and explained my nickname. Then asked them all to call me it, which they proceeded to. Then we realised it was ten past seven and we really had to go. We hurridly finished our wine and left, climbing into the cab I'd called. The cab took us to Washington, and we didn't really think of the consequences of trying to get a cab back home to Quantico...that would ruin our enjoyment of being drunk!

We pulled up to the place where they were having this years do, something called the Gratia Lola Centre, and walked in, showing our badges and invites. It was decorated in a kind of lilac fairy land scheme, with lilac streamers, and lilac glitter and lilac lights shining everywhere. Although it was signifigantly classier than any prom I'd been to, thats what it reminded me of.

We looked around the still fairly empty room, but none of us found any people we knew so we went and sat down on the table reserved for the BAU, and ordered some more drinks. Garcia was giigling (more than normal), which Emily assured me was a sign she was on her way to being tipsy.

Looking around, I noticed Morgan talking to a guy by the door but looking around as he spoke. He hadn't noticed it so I stood up and waved to him. He joined our table and gossip continued, mainly about Section Chief Strausses secretary, who was having an affair with another man, while his wife was rumoured to be sleeping with another man.

The offending man walked past our table and smiled at us. We all managed to hold our composure for a whole 30 seconds after he'd walked past and then we all collapsed laughing. JJ choked on her lemonade while she giggled, Emily's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head and I'll be honest with you, I think they heard Garcia's cackling back in Quantico.

Just as we calmed down, Hotch walked past us and told us he'd sit down in a minute and that he just wanted to go and chat to Unit Chief Erin Strauss. Which of course set us off again cackling, till tears streamed down Morgans face. We were still in this state when Rossi and Spencer came up and sat down with us.

When we were back in a reasonably human state we all took steadying gulps of alcohol.

'Right, I like this song, so whos up for dirty dancing with me?' Morgan asked, rising from his chair.

Garcia hopped up. 'I am, you sex god, you!'

And off the two of them went to gyrate away to the lovely sounds of Usher.

After a couple of minutes passed, the R'n'B Gods voice finished and the pounding beat of Stupid Girls by Pink blared out. Within a couple of seconds me and Emily had hopped up and ran for the dancefloor, dragging JJ with us. After about half an hour of dancing around like idiots, we went to sit down and happily drank ourselves closer to drunkenness. Spencer looked kind of shocked at the amount of alcohol we were putting away.

Shortly after me and Garcia drank six vodka shots, some other agent asked me to dance. It was Kelly Clarksons Walk Away so I hopped up (slightly unsteadily) and said 'Sure,' and off we headed to the dancefloor.

**Overall POV**

The table fell silent for an awkward second as Larisa left with the other FBI agent. Morgan covered up the awkward moment by grabbing Reid and annoucing they were going for drinks. Once they'd taken drink order and were queuing at the bar, Morgan tried to enage Reid in small talk.

After about three seconds of this, Reid stopped even trying to pay attention and looked over toward Lara dancing away and just felt sick.

'..Reid, Reid you awake?' Morgans voice penetrated his consiousness all of a sudden.

Spencer Reid continued to look over toward the girl he'd felt an attraction to since she'd started the BAU.

'Reid...whats up?' Morgan touched his shoulder.

'Nothing...sorry, what were you saying?' Spencer asked, lifting his eyebrows.

'Reid...whats up? Seriously, you got the hots for Lara or something?' Morgan asked, trying to be joking, but thinking of his conversation with Emily and JJ and wanting a confession.

'Morgan, can I talk honestly?' Spencer said, clearing his throat awkwardly. Derek Morgan nodded his assent.

'I think...well I know, that I, umm, well, I like Lara,' Spencer blushed as he said that.

Morgans grin was so wide, it nearly split his face in two.

'Pull up a seat kid,' He said, sitting at the bar, and gesturing for the bartender. For the next half hour, Morgan goaded Dr Spencer Reid into a confession of all his feelings about Lara. He also tried to convince him to ask her out for coffee, or the movies, or anything really and got no where whatsoever. Reid just clammed up at the idea of confessing his feelings to Lara.

'She wouldn't like me anyways,' Reid said, sipping at the beer Morgan had ordered for him. He raised his eyebrows slightly at the unfamilar taste, but decided over that he didn't entirely dislike the taste.

Morgan sighed outloud and wondered what on earth he could say to tell Reid that Lara definately returned his feelings, without straight away betraying Lara's confidence which he didn't think he could do. So after another ten minutes of probing, Derek Morgan gave up on the topic of Reid's highly non existant love life, and they spoke for nearly ninety minutes about old times, old memories, and how much they missed Jason Gideon, an agent who'd left the BAU a while back.

'You ever hear from him?' Morgan asked. Again, Spencer Reid took a sip of his beer and looked down at his lap.

'He sent me a card a few months back. It just said 'I'm alright. Don't worry. Concentrate on doing your job. I'm proud of you,'' Reid said, almost scared of Morgans reaction. He hadn't brought the card in to show everyone, because, although he knew they had a right to know Gideon was ok, he felt the card was personal, and entirely for him.

Morgan stared at Reid, who looked very young for his age at that moment in time. He felt hurt that Gideon hadn't kept in touch with him, although he knew Reid needed the encouragement, while he himself did not.

Just then there was a smash and both men jumped to their feet. Looking over towards the BAU table they saw Garcia on the floor. They hurried over in time to see Emily drop her head on the table and seemingly pass out, and Lara to giggle so much she slid off her seat. JJ looked alarmed at the other female members of the team. They were all very, very drunk.

Reid hurried over to pull Lara back onto her seat which was easy, because she was at the stage of drunkness where she was very maleable. Hotch and David pulled Garcia to her feet and plonked her on her seat.

Hotch's face was red with effort, although that wasn't really saying much, when you considered the amount of beer he'd drank. Then, another agent past and made a comment to Hotch who cracked up laughing and dropped into his seat, pounding the table with his fist in hilarity. His usually sombre face was split with a huge grin, and for the first time in a LONG time, the top button of his shirt was unbuttoned, and his tie was loosened.

Morgan sat next to JJ, and David Rossi sat on her other side.

'What is going on?' Morgan asked, surveying the table of drunken FBI agents in horror.

'Its not just them, don't worry!' JJ said, her smile gleefull as a conga line, including Unit Cheif Strauss congaed past. Hotch hopped up and joined in, still grinning away like a maniac, and Garcia attempted to hop up, although all she achieved was a collapse to the floor.

'Don't worry, its always like this,' David grinned, and JJ nodded to back him up. Morgan looked on in horror, for this was his first ever FBI party, as he usually went home this week of the year.

'I think I'm gonna take Garcia and Emily home, that said...they're too drunk to get in a cab by themselves,' Morgan said, trying to decide what was the best thing to do, when he was in a situation which made him feel like the whole world except him had lost their marbles, and then drank some absinthe.

JJ nodded her shimmering blonde head, 'That'd probably be best. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Hotch, and David, when he gets drunk,' She said with an outrageous wink. David Rossi roared with laughter.

'Ok...I'll get Reid to take Lara home, then,' Morgan said, backing away slowly. He picked Emily up, who was still conked out, bridal style and carried her to the front seat of his car. She slept peacefully though, so he felt no waking her up guilt. When he re-entered the party zone, he saw Hotch jiving and moved as fast as he could to the BAU table, where he gave Reid instructions to take Lara home if she got any drunken, and then grabbed Garcia and left as fast as he could, before he was mentally scarred by Hotch stripping. As he heaved Garcias dead weight into the back of his car he mentally shook himself. Surely his stuffy boss would never strip at a party? Then he heard a loud yahoo come from the door and answered himself outloud.

'In that party, anything could happen,' he said, hopping into his car and driving slightly faster than nessesary.

Inside the music continued to pound out of the oversized speakers, and usually stuffy FBI agents danced around without abandon, generously lubricated with alcohol from the free bar.

'I didn't realise people in the FBI behaved like this,' Spencer said, raising his eyebrows, as a ton of people, including David and Lara, danced to the Time Warp.

'They don't, usually. This is a once a year thing for people. Once every several years even, for some of them. Also, they're making the cocktails twice as strong this year, but they haven't told anyone. I read the memo,' JJ said with a laugh.

So they continued to observe the spectacular of dancing, and falling over people. JJ almost had to laugh outloud at Spencers face for the rest of the night. What the agents were doing wasn;t that shocking, they were just having a good old dance, and most of them had had a little bit too much to drink, but there was nothing exactly PG-18 going on. But then, she reminded herself, Reid doesn't do social interactions, so this is way huge for him. Hes probably never actually seen people do half these dances before, she thought with a shock.

Finally, when Lara was in a state to barely stand up, JJ told Reid to take her home, like he'd told Morgan he would. He got a bottle of water too, remembering it was supposed to help people sober up.

After he got her to his car, he threw the radio on just so he didn't have to make small talk. As much as Spencer Reid hated to admit it, he had no idea what to do with drunken people. His own mother, although not all there mentally, had never been exactly drunk in his childhood. Tipsy on one or two occasions after his dad left, yes, but never outright drunk the way Lara was right now.

Lara nattered on for the whole drive home, about her home in New York and how she missed it. She giggled alot and although the curls were falling from her hair, and her eye make up was a little bit smudged, Spencer just felt a nice comforting warm feeling inside, and again realised just how attracted he was to Lara.

After a while he pulled up outside her apartment, and quickly got out of his car, before hurrying round to her side. He helped her as she walked over to the door and unlocked it, as the drink had made her unsteady. Spencer knew he was blushing, at his nearness at her, as he could feel his cheeks get hot.

'Thanks Spencer,' Lara smiled at him, though her eyes didn't entirely focus, despite her best shot at it.

She reached up to hug him and he hugged up, although he knew he'd probably gone crimson at this. As they pulled away at the end of the hug Lara casually kissed his cheek before entering her apartment waving and then shutting the door. Spencer Reid was left in the empty hallway, with his mouth open wide in shock.


	6. Note

Hi guys.  
First of all, I'm really, really sorry about the lack of updates. I wrote up to chapter 15 of this story in my free lessons in school, saved to my school account and updating from there. They were really good chapters (I'm not trying to blow my own trumpet here, but they were. I loved them and I worked really hard on them.  
Sadly, the school server has gone down, and everything, and I mean everything is gone. Coursework, pictures and my fan fiction.  
I've been trying to rewrite them, but they just seem awful compared to what I did have. And they don't really gel either, as I had the characters grow so much, and I can't seem to slip back into writing them as they were.  
So, I'm gonna put the story on hold for the time being, and swap to my secondary fan fiction, one I've been working on at home. Its Stargate Atlantis. The wonderful Serenbunny has agreed to beta for me, so I'm gonna be working really hard on that, at the very minimum one chapter a week, hopefully alot more. If anyone wants to know the plot, I'm happy to PM you the basic story, so your not left hanging. I'm also happy if anyone would like to try and write the story themselves from where I left off. Just give me credit.  
I will try and get something done on it, but everything I've writing for it right now is a load of rubbish, and you deserve so much better than that.  
Thank you for the support. 


End file.
